


North Star

by Thewerewolfprincess



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Trauma, no beta we die like men, why do I torture my Ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewerewolfprincess/pseuds/Thewerewolfprincess
Summary: Ethari never spoke much about his family not even to Runaan but there were two people that he could talk about for hours on end His sister and his niece. Runaan has never met either of them until one Night when the two husbands find the broken young girl outside their house. Will the two be able to be this girls North Star and guide her back to the way she was before
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Runaan woke with a start and shot bolt upright in his bed. he whipped his head around trying to get hid bearings. He soon realized that he was in his house with his darling husband asleep beside him and not trapped in a coin somewhere between life and death. He sighed in relief and laid back down to wrap his arms around Ethari and pull him close. 

"i love you so much" runaan whispers to the sleeping weapon smith as he tries to relax enough to fall back asleep 

"mmmm i love you too" ethari says as he turns around in bed to face is husband his eyes still heavy with sleep "you alright" he asks cuddling into runaan 

"yes my moon" the other elf mutters also very sleepy "just a bad dream" 

ethari frowned a bit "do you want to talk about it" he asked and runaan and the assassin shook his head "lets just get some rest" he said as he wrapped his arms around the shorter elf and they both cuddled into each other and fell back asleep. 

They awoke again just a few hours later to a crashing noise outside. Instantly runaan bolted out of bed and grabbed his bow "what was that" ethari asked going to stand next to his husband now gripping one of his newly finished daggers "i dont know but were going to find out" runaan assured him as they slowly stalked to the door of their house.

they then gazed out a window and saw a dark figure stalking around ethari's forge. The couple snuck out of their house and runaan with a true assassin's stealth snuck around behind the cloaked figure without being detected and tackled them to the ground causing the mysterious elf to let out a scream of pain and fear. runaan pinned the panicked elf to the ground and ripped the hood of their cloak from their head to reveal their face and he was surprised at what he saw 

A girl just a few years younger than rayla by her looks with dirty white hair and absolutely covered in bruises and various other injuries her clothes were torn and dirty and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. the child looked up at him in absolute terror and flinched bringing one of her arms up to protect herself

ethari gasped upon seeing her "lucida" he gasped "runaan get off of her shes hurt" he rushed to drag his husband off of the girl "u-u-uncle ethari" she whispered as the smith helped her sit up "lucida what are you doing here what happened to you who did this" he asked rapidly noticing how his neices obviously dislocated arm dangled lifelessly at her side "grandpa" she whimpered as small tears appear in her eyes and ethari gasped and looked at his husband "runaan we need to get her inside" he said and the assassin nodded and knelt down to pick up the alarmingly light child and hold her against his bear chest he then carried her back home with ethari fussing over her the whole way. once they were all inside runaan laid the girl on their couch as ethari grabbed their first aid kit and along with his husband started treating his niece's wounds

"lucida what happened" the smith asked "what are you doing here all alone" 

the young girl sniffled "grandpa kicked me out" she said weakly "i had nowhere else to go I'm sorry i tried to get into your forge but i didn't know which house was yours and i was so tired so I thought" ethari gently shushed the still panicked girl "take a breath sweetheart you're hyperventilating" he gently touched her bruised cheek and rubbed his calloused thumb under her swollen eye as he tried to soothe the much smaller girl 

"did you walk all the way here alone" he asked and lucida nodded "i had to get away from him" she said starting to cry again and ethari gently kissed her head "shh shh child its ok youre safe now" he said in a soothing voice "

Runaan cleared his throat to remind his spouse he was there and ethari looked at him “oh right Runaan this is our niece Lucida” he says “lucida this is my husband Runaan”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment they make my day 😁

Runaan smiles a bit “so I finally get to meet the famous lucida” he says giving the girl a glass of water 

Ethari didn’t talk much about his family but his sister and lucida were the exception Runaan constantly heard stories about his sister in law how she flew threw the ranks to lead the assassins in his home grove how she met an amazing star touch elf who she soon married and how she had an adorable baby girl soon after. His sister frequently sent letters to ethari which were the light of his week Runaan would come home and see his husband egarly reading the latest update from his sister and immediately he would write back telling her about everything that was happening in his own life 

That is until the day that his sister and her husband were killed in a terrible accident. They were working on a new form of weapon enchantment and it didn’t end well which devastated poor ethari. What devastated him even more is that he was too scared to go to the funeral for the very same reason he left his father didn’t exactly approve of having a child that didn’t like fighting and it became even worse when ethari came out to his family. His sister took it well but his father was absolutely outraged and actually went as far as to make ethari a ghost. That was the final straw for ethari his sister helped him find a village that needed a blacksmith and ethari moved to silver grove never to return to his original home. Now it seems that etharis father was up to his old tricks again but to go so far as to beat his own grandchild like this. It made Runaan sick

Runaan sighed “lucida I’m sorry but I’m going to need to put your arm back into socket” he says kneeling next to the child “i won’t lie to you it’s going to hurt a lot but only for a little bit” lucidas eyes widened in panic and she scooted away from the assassin “no no please no” she begged as she went to hide behind her uncle “please no” she begs with tears in her eyes ethari looked absolutely heartbroken “lucida Runaan only wants to help you your arm could be permanently damaged if he doesn’t heal it” he says pulling his panicking neice into his lap 

The girl whimpered and tried to wiggle out of the smiths grasp “no no please please don’t let him do it uncle ethari please it’s gonna hurt I don’t want it to hurt” the young girl begged and sobbed ethari did his best to comfort her as Runaan sat next to them unsure of what to do. He had only met lucida once as a baby but from what her mother said in her letters to ethari he felt like he knew her 

Apparently she took after her uncle in many ways she too was a pacifist and loved to create things. Though rather than weapons and metal work lucida preferred working with leather and things she found in nature such as intricate tiaras our of wildflowers and a very nice pendant from a flower Incased in amber that she had sent to ethari years ago (he wore it proudly Everytime he left the house). Her mother had joked in a letter that she was afraid that she had accidentally given birth to an earth blood elf rather than a moon shadow or star touch elf. 

But never the less he knew what he had to do while lucida was sobbing into her uncles Night shirt Runaan grabbed her arm and before any of them could say anything he popped the joint back into place causing the girl to scream in terrible pain. 

“RUNAAN” the blacksmith scolded as he hugged his niece closer

The assassin sighed “I’m sorry” he said “but I needed to do it” he said then he gets up “I’ll go get you something for the pain and some food moon and shadows lass when’s the last time you ate” he asked only to be responded at with a whimper from the girl and a glare from his husband he took the hint and went to the kitchen 

After a bowl full of moon berries, some medicinal berries that numbed pain, a bath, and borrowing some of Raylas old pajamas lucida was looking much better. Runaan gazed outside to see the beginning rays of dawn to appear and sighed “it’s almost dawn why don’t you try and get some rest lucida you need it” he said and the girl nodded “o-ok” she said leaning into ethari who was stroking her long silvery white hair “you can stay in Raylas room she’s off in the human kingdoms for the next week” he told his niece as he helped her stand and walk to the empty room

Runaan started putting away all the medical supplies they had used to treat her injuries and once he was done ethari came back he looked absolutely furious “I’m going to kill him” the weapon smith growled his fists shaking with rage

“my love you need to calm down” Runaan took his lovers hands gently in his own “I want to kill him just as much as you but that’s not going to help anyone especially not lucida” the assassin gently ran his hands over his husbands hair 

“she is a child Runaan” ethari looked up at him “she’s only fourteen how could he do that to a child much less his own granddaughter” the rage was gone from his eyes and was replaced with sadness and worry “you saw how beaten up she was I don’t know how she even made it here lord knows that bastard starved her and oh moon Runaan she has so many scars” a sob escaped the craftsman’s throat “her eyes they look so broken and she’s scared of her own shadow” ethari looked up at Runaan who wrapped him in a tight hug “How could someone do that to another living being”

Runaan gently shushed his husband “come on my heart it’s been a long night and you have a full day ahead of you in your shop” Runaan picked up his husband 

“no I’m taking time off until lucida is better” he insisted “my love you can’t you know that the whole grove counts on you for for their weapons and repairs”   
“she’s my niece Runa-“ 

“I will stay home and take care of her” the assassin cut him off

“are you sure you can handle it” the weapon smith asked

“I handled Rayla going through puberty I can handle this” 

ethari have him a look “didn’t you faint when she first got her” 

“I thought we agreed never to speak of that again” 

ethari couldn’t hide his laugh “alright alright but just promise you’ll come get me if you need me alright” he asked and Runaan smiles

“I promise my love” he said carrying his beloved back to bed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment they make my day 😁

They only got another two hours of sleep before the two had to get up again 

Runaan headed into the kitchen while ethari washed up for the day. Neither of them were much for cooking but when there was cooking to be done Runaan was the one to do it. Primarily because ethari had gotten himself banned from the kitchen after he managed to set their stove on fire while trying to boil water. 

Runaan just toasted some bread for himself and his husband and spread some delicious moon berry jam on it and waited for his husband to come out. 

After a few minutes ethari came into the kitchen now dressed in his normal work clothes with his still damp hair falling into his eyes. Runaan smiles at him as the blacksmith sat with him to eat their breakfast. Runaan smiles and gently brushed his husbands bangs from his eye and kissed him on the cheek “good morning my love” he smiled and ethari smiled back “Morning my heart” he said still sleepy as he reached for a slice of toast “have you checked on our guest yet” the blacksmith asked “not yet but I’m fairly sure she’s still sleeping” the assassin replied 

Ethari nodded a bit seemingly lost in thought “are you one hundred percent sure that you’ll be alright with her” he asks “I can still stay home” “nonsense my love I can handle it” Runaan replies and ethari sighed defeated “alright alright I trust you just” he held his husbands hand “come get me if you need me” ethari gave his husband a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him 

“I have to get going” he says “I’ll come for lunch and check up on you two” he promises “I love you” 

Runaan smiled at his husband “I love you too” he said sweetly “now go on before you’re late to open” he teased 

The smith smiled “I’ll see you later” he said before he got his bag and went off to his shop leaving runaan alone with their sleeping guest

The assassin got up to wash the dishes he had used and hummed softly as he cleaned up the kitchen. He then went to wash up for the day himself and got dressed before he started the lengthy task of brushing and braiding his long white hair. After it was styled to his satisfaction he went about doing a few chores around the house primarily tidying up the living room and getting clothes together to wash them. 

After a few hours the assassins keen ears heard the soft sounds of foot steps coming from raylas room and smiled a bit as he turned to see Lucida sheepishly limping into the living room holding her sore arm with her good one her eyes darted around the room before finally settling on runaan “w-where’s uncle ethari” she asked softly 

“He had to go to work pass but he will be back soon” the assassin promised Lucida nodded a bit looking ready to bolt at any moment so runaan kept his movements slow and easy “are you hungry” he asked softly the girls stomach answered for her as it made a loud grumbling noise “here I’ll make you something to eat and then we can take another look at that arm alright” the assassin suggested as the girl bit her lip hard and whimpered “p-please don’t yank it like that again” she backed away from the assassin looking absolutely terrified. 

Runaan frowned “I am sorry for that I didn’t want to hurt you but if I hadn’t you could have severely damaged your arm” he explained “I promise I won’t do it again” he said keeping his voice soft and his body language not threatening 

Lucida whimpered softly as her stomach growled again then she slowly nodded “o-ok” she whispered 

Runaan smiled a bit “here relax for a while and I’ll make you breakfast” he said “what would you like” he asked as he gestured for her to sit on the couch which she did although she still looked uncomfortable “I-I-I don’t eat meat” she all but whispered “alright how about toast and moon berry jam” he offered the young elf thought for a moment before nodding shyly “that sounds good” 

Runaan set to work making the food and also included a glass of milk for the young elf then gave her the plate and the glass before sitting down on one of the chairs near the couch as Lucida dug into her food 

Runaan felt a pain in his heart the girl ate as if she was scared someone would take it from her and it made his heart ache just thinking about what all this child had went through. The assassin looked over the girl and then got up to sit with her “here let me see your arm” he said as the other elf sheepishly did as he said runaan examined the arm looking at the angry hand shaped bruises on her wrists and the various cuts and scars littering the pale flesh. The assassin shifted his focus to her shoulder it seemed that the joint was back in place but still needed time to fully heal “that’s going to need a sling” he explained getting up and going to get the materials for one before coming back and carefully immobilizing the arm “there is that better” he asked as the smaller elf nodded “y-yes sir” she said not meeting his eye “oh none of that now” he says with a soft smile “call me runaan or uncle runaan if you prefer” he promoted “now why don’t you get washed up and find you some clothes I think raylas might be a bit big on you but they will have to due until we can go to the market to buy you some” he explained

Lucida nodded just a bit “a-alright” she said getting up and wincing a bit “are you alright” runaan asked and she simply nodded “m-my feet are just blistered” she explained

“Don’t worry we have something for that” runaan assured her “go get dressed child” she flinched at being called child “I mean please go get dressed lucida” the assassin corrected himself immediately kicking himself at his own careless error watching the girl limp away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all I know it’s been a while but 2020 has kinda hit me hard I will try and post more offer but the asks for being patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I need y’alls help I can not for the life Of me think of a name for etharis sister so if y’all will leave some names in the comments I’d greatly appreciate it


End file.
